Secrets To The Grave
by twerri02
Summary: "With his secret, I was faced with two choices and each one would define the kind of person that I was. I could trust him regardless of the many reasons that told me I shouldn't, or I could betray him but that would mean that I would lose him"
1. We're Leaving

**"We're leaving"**

**A/N: The result of a boring summer…**

Today was a nice day – a rare thing for Forks so I decided to take advantage of it.

Seeing as it was Sunday, I had curled up in the back of my truck with a copy of Gogol's Dead Souls. I had been so captivated with the lives of Manilov and Mme that I actually jumped at the sound of the slow approaching footsteps.

There he stood.

Unusually dressed in a black suit and a dark blue shirt with the first few buttons undone. As unusual as it was, he still looked very handsome.

"Afternoon" I grinned and set my book aside.

Strangely, he refused to meet my eyes as he glanced towards the forest. "Come take a walk with me?" he offered a weak smile that faltered when he finally met my inquisitive gaze.

Without question, I shrugged and jumped from the bed and down onto the gravel. He laced his hand on the small of my back and continue to lead me down the forest.

The lengthening silence grew more and more eerie, the further we journeyed.

Just as I opened my mouth to call him out on his strange behaviour, he came to a stop. I too, halted my movements, surprised that we weren't in our meadow. Instead, we had stopped right in the heart of the forest, where the woodland creatures had scattered once acknowledging the threat of our presence.

I patiently waited.

He simply stood there and occasionally would glance up and nervously search the forest.

Again, I was about to question him on his insanity but he interrupted me. "We're here" he breathed. His broken whisper laced with his fatigue.

"Where is here?" I asked.

His honeyed eyes pebbled to a hardened gold and he stared ahead. Before I could follow his line of sight, he flickered his angered eyes back to me. His jaw set as he gritted through clenched teeth, "I'm – no – we're leaving" he announced, dropping his head down, suddenly very interested on the forest ground.

"You're leaving" I gasped the words and felt my stomach sink.

He snapped his head back up again and scanned the forest, ignoring me completely as he venomously hissed. "I did what you asked"

It took a second for me to register that he wasn't talking to me.

It took another second for me to feel our company before I saw.

Slumping my shoulders in defeat, I groaned when slowly pivoting on my heel to stare at him.

"Nik"

**A/N: Quite a turn of events huh? What did you think? You like? **

**As it's one of those dribble fan fics, I should be able to update this at least every two days. No promises but I will try. **


	2. All This Time

**"All This Time"**

**A/N: THANK YOU! Surprised but beyond pleased with he great response to this story. As a gift, I give another update that may bring you closer to solving this enigma.**

"All this time..." I whispered, numbed to shock as I stared at him.

Breaking our locked gazes, I whipped around and began to glare at the hunched Edward. This only heightened the humanity that I had opened myself to; disappointment, hurt, shame, fear, betrayal...

Humanity was a bitch!

The only emotion that I could handle and happily welcomed, was anger.

Edward simply stood there, chagrined as his head was now bowed. his shoulders were slumped and his features contorted into a dark scowl.

When he realised that i was staring at him, he cowardly began to look up and I snapped.

I watched in great satisfaction as his head sharply fell to the side with the impact of my fist.

"Easy love" Nik laughed but still tried to restrain me.

I shrugged him off and continued to glower at Edward. "All this time, you've been working for him?" I growled, the tremors rumbling in my chest as I curled my hands into fists again.

He took a step back and then had the audacity to stare me down. "I did what I had to"

My eyes grew wide and I gasped at how blunt and cold he was. "So, all this time, you knew?" I approached him and rolled my eyes when he moved back. "All this time, you knew that I was a vampire?" I prodded.

As he began to spout different bullshit excuses, I was drawn further into my subconscious, which was now reeling; this explained his overprotective nature...his obsessive and controlling tendencies.

Instead of being relieved or something...I was only pissed off more.

Urgh, the things that I had missed out on because I was pretending to be the weak little human Bella; killing those disgusting frat boys, tearing James into pieces, playing baseball with vampires - well Cold Ones - close enough.

I was even more enraged when I thought of the unnecessary guilt that I had burdened for the past year. Every time he held me or whispered promises or even looked at me, I had cursed myself, hating how open he was with me. Rather that tell him everything, I bit down on my lip to stop myself from revealing my true identity to the one that I had trusted.

Now, I was left with a coldness that reminded me of his empty promises and meaningless memories.

"...he threatened to kill me and my family. I couldn't ju-"

Not able to handle the sound of his voice, I interrupted his rambling, "You better hope to God that I'm not the one who kills you" I bared my already extracted fangs and watched as he cowered back with another stumbled step.

Relaxing my muscles, I allowed my hands to fall my sides and for the fists to unclench when I turned to point an accusing finger. "And you..."

He held up his hands defensively but couldn't help but grin. It really sucked that I couldn't be more frightening to him. It would be nice to see him actually scared of me.

"I was trying to protect you" he defended himself.

I crossed my arms over my chest and then unwound them, placing them on my hips as I tried to untangle the weaving, incoherent thoughts. "So, how much?" I murmured.

"What?"

Rolling my eyes at his amused smirk, I crossed my arms again and slowly made my way towards him. "How much was I worth?" I spoke each word slowly to patronise him.

I knew that would antagonise him.

...and I was right.

It was clear with how he narrowed his dulled eyes at me but then fell back on the tree. "Like he said - his life" he replied cooly.

"Of course you didn't pay" I shook my head numbly. "...that is how the rich stay rich" I muttered lowly with a dry and humourless chuckle.

Again, he closed the space between us and rested a hand on my shoulder, "Come now Isabella"

I shrugged him off and jumped back, like he had hurt me - which he actually had. "If you think I'd go anywhere with you right now, you are sadly mistaken"

"I was trying to protect you!"

This time his raised voice had an angered edge to it.

"So what was in this deal? You won't kill me as long as he dates me? He pretends to love me? He even...p-proposes to me?" My voice cracked further as I continued on.

My own anguish had me so distracted that I yelped with him whipping his head up to me. He was suddenly on front of me and gripping my shoulders. Anger radiating off his trembling form and I watched as his eyes darkened with his bloodlust. His sharp incisors released from their confinement as a dangerous growl rippled through his lips. "He what?"

With another arching glance, he had already shot through the forest.

Damn it!

**A/N: Oh Oh...Edward v Klaus. Where are you placing your bets? Who wants a fight? Love for the update and want more? Please review...**


	3. He Didn't Know

**"He Didn't Know"**

**A/N: Back again with another. Won't keep you waiting...read on...**

I was two seconds, too late.

Only in time to watch as Niklaus had thrown Edward onto the coffee table and was now gripping his neck, probably ready to rip it off with the snarl that left him and the razed eyes that stared down at him.

Edward's feeble attempts to push him off were not helpful so I rushed over and broke them apart. Nik stumbled to the side and Edward collapsed back on the ground, angered growls leaving his trembling form.

"Children" I muttered with a roll of my eyes.

The door was suddenly flung open and the rest of the Cullen clan were now trailing into the house.

Great...

"Bella" several of them gasped at the sight of me but I ignored them, leaving them only with a silent glare.

"Oh Bella" Alice cried out and made a move to step towards me but I held up a warning finger, making her stop.

I turned back to the boys, making sure that they weren't fighting again. Thankfully they weren't, Edward was glaring, probably preparing himself to make an attack but Nik was now smiling at me, like nothing had happened.

Before he could say something, Edward stood up, brushing off the broken glass and walking towards me. "Bella I-"

I cut him off again when my hand now met his other cheek and I wished my hand print could mark his cold granite skin. Still, I was content on seeing his shame as his head fell to the other side.

He didn't understand how much I had fought him; how much I wrestled with the idea of committing to him; how hard I had worked...he didn't know...

I reached down and in a cliche but necessary move, I took off the silver bracket with a diamond and threw it at him. He didn't catch it so it simply clattered to the ground at his feet.

Without another word, I pushed past his family and walked out of the house and jogged down the driveway.

When I heard Nik's steps rush to me, I blinked away the unnecessary tears as I exclaimed, "I do not need you to protect me!" my yell was met with his silence so I stopped to turn and look at him.

A stray tear rolled down my cheek and I reached up to wipe it away. I the crossed my arms and bowed my head, feeling his trained stare.

Fighting off my angst, I lifted my head up, "I need to kill something" I faked a laugh but it sounded hoarse.

He gave a weak smirk and swung his arm over my shoulders. "Let's go get some lunch"

**A/N: Still want more?**

**Again, I remind you that it is a dribble fic so you get a chapter everyday. Each day brings you closer to more answers. **

**Any ideas on their relationship? How they know each other? Who wants a bit of bad Bella?**


	4. Damn Him

**"Damn him"**

**A/N: Again, a massive thank you for the lovely reviews. Love knowing what you all think and how much you enjoyed the updates. Here's another one era earlier than usual. **

I had no reason to compel Charlie. He had known everything because he was in the Swan bloodline. He was a descent so I couldn't find it in myself to lie to the family that I had left.

So, after packing, I left him with one of my credit cards and his own boat as a way to say thank you for putting up with me.

For a whole, he had actually felt like my father - regardless of the fact that I was practically his great great great great (times a hundred) grandmother.

Once I was done and had packed my essentials, I got into Nik's rental - it was a nice white Audi TT but he didn't seem to like it. This was clear when he threw the keys at me and told me that I could drive.

He only ever offered if he didn't like what he had.

Still, I didn't complain and allowed him to direct me. Turns out that our delayed lunch would be in his private jet.

Surprise, Surprise

He took the bags with him and told me to make my way up, which I did, appreciating the white and tan leather interior. There was a large flat screen playing some football game next to a small space with a coffee table.

That wasn't the only thing I appreciated.

My eyes landed on the two flight attendants smartly dressed in a red uniform with white shirts and black pumps.

Nik's favourite colour - figures.

"Oh, Mrs Mikaleson, you are early" the black haired exotic looking finally noticed me and stopped gossiping with the other. "Please take a seat" she gestured towards the seats and I smiled grimly. "Please, if you need anything just ask" she added and I noticed her thick accent.

"Actually there is something you could both help with" I dropped my bag to the floor.

They looked to each other with secretive smiles.

...compelled?

Perfect.

**-XxxxxxX-**

"Isabella!" Nik's scolding tone had me dropping hostess number two. "We're not even in the air yet?" he continued but with a smirk in his tone, which I caught when the limp girl rolled off my form.

I licked my fingers and then used my thumb to wipe the corner of my stained lips. "Do you know how long it's been since I've had it from the vein?" I questioned and lazily walked to where he was.

"I'm guessing its been a while" he quirked an eyebrow and nodded, still on the high of the hunger being satiated. I could still taste her sweetness on my tongue and that only reminded me of how electric it had felt when the tremors rolled through my nerves, awakening the monster within.

"Right now, I am fighting off the urge to go eat one of the pilots" I eagerly glanced behind him to the door that just begged me to open it.

He shook his head but adorned a small smile. "Unless you want to fly the plane, I suggest you sit back down" he advised and I sighed on defeat. "Maybe when we arrive" he offered and like a giddy child, I grinned, nodding eagerly with anticipation.

Nik then picked up a napkin and I reached for it but he pulled it out of my reach and began to wipe my mouth for me. "I'm perfectly capable of doing that" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"I know" he smirked and continued to dab at my mouth. All the while, his eyes were glued to mine, never straying as a burning intensity rose.

When he was done, I avoided looking at him and slumped back onto the comfortable chairs. He sat opposite me and placed a bottle of Mignot and two glasses, passing me one.

I held it out and thanked him with a smile when he filled it.

After taking a sip, I used one finger to point to the unconscious black haired girl now staining the carpet. He followed my line of sight and waited as I said, "She called me Mrs. Mikaleson"

As always, the hybrid remained composed and dared not to show any emotion as he mumbled, "What are you asking me exactly?"

I shook my glass, mesmerised with how the wine twirled. "Why does she think I'm a Mrs?"

"Who knows" he smirked and offered me more wine.

Damn him.

**A/N: More questions? What did you think of their little moment? **


	5. For Good

**"For good?"**

**A/N: Thank the summer boredom that I was able to lay in the sun and write more.**

The plane was finally in the air and I was buzzed from helping Nik finish the rest of the wine, along with the second one.

One of the girls had woken up and after drinking two bottles of water, I fed from her again.

It was good to finally stop pretending to be something that I clearly wasn't and a real relief - that is what I told myself when my lips were clamped onto her wrist or sometimes her neck.

When she passed out again, Nik simply smiled and filled up my glass again.

Liquor courage helped in forgetting about Forks but also helped in finally asking a question that had plagued me, "Why now?" I mumbled, still somewhat hazy from my blood high with alcohol.

None of it made sense.

After all these years and after our argument, why did he decide to come back for me now?

"I have some news for you..." he began with a slight hesitancy.

When he didn't elaborate further, I urged him on. "Which is?" I inquired but was met with his silence again. "Is it bad or good news?"

"It's news" he shrugged.

I rolled my eyes and fell back onto the seat, adding more to what was probably my hundredth glass of wine. "Talk" I demanded with a hard edged tone.

At first, he hitched an eyebrow but then relaxed and simply stained at me, setting his glass to the side. Making sure that I was still with him, he locked our gazes and mumbled words I didn't expect.

"He's dead"

The unexpected words had me dropping the glass which cracked on the floor and spilt the red wine, staining the beige with its dark burgundy.

"Isabella!" he berated me but I was already gone.

My memories had swept me away to the darker times when I was a child, staring up at the enraged man who threatened those that I loved. The man who had raised his sword at his children, quite frequently me but occasionally to the helpless and undeserving Niklaus.

The thoughts shifted it I a different angle where I tended to the scars and bruises covering an innocent and vulnerable Nik. Ripping his top, only to gasp at the horrifying sight of the large cut across his chest, inches from his heart.

A hand was placed on mine and I blinked up to Niklaus who was leaning over to me, worry in his searing eyes.

"He's gone?" I breathed in disbelief and he could only nod. "For good?"

"For good" he confirmed with a small nod.

With a sharp intake of breath, I left my seat and rushed over to him, wrapping my arms around him and it didn't take long for him to return the embrace.

**A/N: Aw...I'm sure you're all getting the image of how these two know each other. Anyway leave a review - let me know what you think of this update. **


	6. It Had Been A While

**"It Had Been A While"**

**A/N: You never cease to please me with the astounding support so here you go again...**

For the rest of the flight, my hand remained in his.

I would grip it a little tighter when he told me something that I had unexpected or when he described how it had all happened. Of course, Niklaus being Nikalus, did not go into too much detail when informing me of Mikael's arrival but I didn't push him.

"We must try and make contact with the others. It will be difficult but I'm sure that once they know-"

Nik hushed me by tapping my hand, "I've already began the search" he assured me.

"How? Who?"

"My hybrids - undeniably loyal to me so they can be trusted" he replied nonchalantly by adorned a secretive smirk. It was that small glint in his eye that made me realise what he had just said and left me dumbstruck as I gaped at him. "I did it" he grinned, "I broke the curse"

Now I was reminded of the days spent on the other side of the cellar. If I closed my eyes, I could still smell the stench of his dried blood caking the walls. I could also hear the sickening crack of his bones and the earth shattering scream as a release of his anguish. "No more full moon transformations?" I gasped.

"Only if I want to" he quirked, happy with himself.

For the second time today, I wrapped my arms around him and held him tightly. "Thank God!" I exclaimed and then moved back to grasp his hand, and looked down at our entwined fingers. "I'm so happy for you Nik" I peeked up at him, hoping he could read into the honest happiness.

"I thought you might be" he beamed.

I fell back on the chair and relaxed until something dawned onto me. "So you found the doppelgänger?" I quizzed, remembering the remnants of the curse.

Annoyance sparked as he grew curt, "Yes I did"

"You k-killed her?" I stammered. Of course I did feel guilty for the person to have suffered such a fate but when I thought back to the full moons that I cradled him to sleep, I was just...thankful.

Then again, if the doppelgänger was descending from Katerina Petrova, there was no real need to feel sorry for them. I silently convinced myself that he traits had ran through the bloodlines.

"Witches have a tendency to try and ruin my plans..." again the troubled frown returned but was quickly erased as he added, "...but I figured out their loophole"

Now he had definitely gotten my attention.

"What was it?"

He grinned at my enthusiasm but then answered, "They didn't want me to make anymore hybrids so if I killed the doppleganger there would be nothing to fear"

"So what did you do?" I worried over what his answer would be.

It was like he could read through me because he rolled his eyes at my apprehension. "Relax..." he said calmly. "It only takes a drop of blood from the doppelgänger"

"So you didn't kill the doppelgänger?" I asked and he nodded in confirmation. "And that's how you've been making hybrids..." I muttered quietly, falling deep in thought and in disbelief.

After over 1,000 years of searching...

As I spoke, a newfound glow brightened in his sea blue eyes. A smile playing on his lips and I was happy for him.

It had been a while since I had seen him like this.

"So these hybrids...?" I trailed off wanting to hear how he would finish off the sentence and what they meant to him.

He straightened up, "They're sired to me" he sounded proud of this but I only grew apprehensive when he added, "Stay true and loyal"

"You don't need them" I shook my head in certainty.

He frowned at this, furrowing his eyebrows when bowing his head slightly to meet my eyes. "And why is that?"

I covered his hand with my other one and met his dulled and conflicted gaze. For a second, I paused, wondering if I should say it and risk everything but the shadowed vulnerability in his eyes, encouraged me.

"Because you've got me"

**A/N: Still with me? Still think they're siblings? More importantly, do you want more? **

**Thank you for all your reviews. Each and every single one warms my heart. Forgive my mushiness but I just love reading them. You make me laugh and smile and write more so thank you. **

**Have a good evening...**


	7. Welcome to Mystic Falls

**"Welcome to Mystic Falls" **

**A/N: Keeping to my promise and giving another one...**

After my fourth blood high, I must've fallen asleep because upon opening my eyes, I was sat in the front seat of a car. Obviously an expensive car with the black italian leather seats.

It still had that new car smell.

"You're awake"

I perked up and lazily lolled my head to smile at him. "Nice ride" I commented.

"Small indulgence" he shrugged and focused back onto the road. "You can go back to sleep if you want" he offered.

"No, I'm alright" I stretched up and then pressed the button that would bring the windows down. I then leaned over to rest my arms on the window as I felt the wind whip back my hair and alert me awake.

I watched as the trees blurred past us with the fast speed that he had grown accustomed to.

Rapidly, drawing further and further away the bustling sounds of the city which were now engulfed with the peaceful silence, the closer we approached the small town that was Mystic Falls.

Nik had been vague as to why we were going back to Virginia but I trusted him and let him lead and I wanted to see the place he'd been living in. No doubt it would be grand and extravagant. Nik always wanted the best in life.

Plus, he had said there was a surprise waiting for me.

Before I could think over what it could be, I was momentarily distracted by the sight of the small blue sign:

WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS.

As soon as we passed the sign, I could already envision our past lives. The caves that we had dug and huddled under when the grey clouds rumbled; the trees that we used to climb, the paths that we ran across.

The memories only grew more vivid when we neared the town of Mystic Falls. It was a strange and discerning feeling to see the large buildings that had replaced the lives we once had.

"Feeling nostalgic?" he noticed the lengthy silence.

I inclined my form back to face him as I sighed wistfully, "1,000 years seems like a day ago" my eyes darted back to the window.

"Hm", was all he replied but I caught how his fingers gripped the wheel.

Not wanting to comment, I fell back on my seat and patiently waited as we now travelled down another long and winded road. He then took a sharp turn, calmly curving up a steep hill until we were rolling up a driveway and towards the large white mansion.

There was a beautiful white marble fountain before the entrance, making it more spectacular.

"Another indulgence?" I hitched an eyebrow, trying to keep myself composed but the mansion...

Wow.

**-XxxxxX-**

He seemed pleased with my appreciative stare as I continued to devour the interior. Although, he had a modernised pieces, like the television sets or the stereos and I noticed, a few cameras. Still, he had somehow maintained a classy design with the various and authentic paintings that decorated the walls.

"I am going to go check on something" he informed me, picking up my bags and heading towards another flight of stairs. "If I remember correctly, you were always curious so please, feel free" he gestured towards the whole house.

I waited until he had disappeared up the stairs before eagerly making my way down the house. Every time, I saw an opening, I would pause and look through the doorway, gaping at the grandure of each room.

A parlour...a library...living room...media room...kitchen...

My gaze then caught sight of the large white doors ahead and I smiled, hastening my steps with the ignited curiosity. Silently, I imagined the different rooms that it could be. As the doors were enormous, I could only guess that they would lead to another living room?

I gripped the golden door knobs and turned all the while pushing them out and widening my eyes at the large ballroom.

Large french windows stretched across the other side of the room, leading to a terraced area. Through the windows, I could see that there was a very large and well kept garden, decorated with brightly coloured flowers.

I took a step back to marvel at the rest of the room and then craned my neck to see what the curved staircase led up to. It seemed to lead to another balcony.

I stared open-mouthed at the large crystal chandelier. The prism of colours reflected with how beautifully the sunlight hit it.

Standing in the middle of the room reminded me of the balls that we used to attend, sometimes we crashed a few, made a scene until we were escorted out.

A life so long ago now seemed to be a possibility.

"Isabella?"

The sound of my name being called from a rich and gentled voice, had me wildly whipping around, only to gasp loudly. My eyes now widening further than I had deemed possible.

Like magnets, we both took one small step towards each other and when I stopped, he did too.

My chest was now heaving with each breath drawn and when I offered a weak smile, that only encouraged him.

Soon, he had closed the distance with his confident strides and his arms were wrapped around my waist. I was about to wrap my own arms around him but froze when he reached up, cupped my jaw and his lips were suddenly on mine.

**A/N: What a welcome, eh? Wanna guess who it is? Leave a review...**


	8. Was It Me?

**"Was It Me?"**

**A/N: No words - no word to describe how euphoric I feel with your reviews. They blew me away and I couldn't wait to give another update...**

"I suppose it's a bit too late to say surprise!"

The hard edged exclamation from Nik had me breaking apart from Elijah. We were now standing a foot apart. I was taken by surprise and embarrassment that I couldn't find the words to respond to the now annoyed Niklaus.

Bowing my head slightly, I reached up, using my thumb to wipe across my bottom lip, stunned with the familiarity of the kiss.

How gentle he had been when cradling me and moulding his soft lips against mine.

"Sorry" Elijah murmured.

When looking up at his perturbed state which only made me smile, "What a welcome" I teased, nudging his arm and then glancing towards Nik.

He found no humour in the moment as he now narrowed his eyes at his brother.

Wanting to appease the tension that tauntingly crept up, I whirled around and embraced Elijah. He hugged me tightly and whirled me around, setting my back onto my feet. He then moved back, still holding me, "You have not changed at all" he murmured.

I did a once over at his smartly dressed attire; black suit and a crispy shirt but no tie.

He always had been an honourable man, always wanting to look presentable and simply earn the respect he deserved with the first glance.

Somehow, this all seemed to mask the kindness and gentle nature that he bestowed.

"And you, have cut your hair" I commented and ran my fingers through the softness of his locks. "And you seem troubled..." I murmured when I read his fatigued features.

With Nik, it wasn't such a great tragedy as I had been with him longer. We had crossed paths from time to time but Elijah - I had not seen him in over 600 years.

"Why did you not say anything?"

He had ignored my perception and was now casting an accusing glance at Nik.

Niklaus smiled and walked towards us, "Well a surprise is when yo-"

"Your surprises are a bit too much too handle" Elijah cut in and I was taken back with the venomous edge to his once sorted whispers. There was a dark battle that raged in his glare.

In return, Nik had curled his hands into fists but he quickly took a deep breath and unclench end them. Still, that didn't hide the sudden animosity between them.

Was it me?

Was it my return?

I really did not want history to repeat itself.

**A/N: Oh...anyone guess the story behind this yet?**

**Two paths - one leads to Klaus...other to Elijah. Which would you take?**


	9. I was scared

**"I was scared" **

**A/N: Here's another one for you awesome readers :)**

I nervously glanced between the two. "Are you okay?" I questioned.

"Yes" Nik answered for both of them, locking his hands behind his back and then smiling.

The way he replied in a hasty manner made it easy for me to tell that he was lying.

"I suppose I should leave you to catch up" he announced and took a step back but stopped when I called him back.

"Wait - where are you going?"

He smiled again and glanced over behind my shoulder before focusing back onto me again. "Errands to run"

"Errands?" I prodded his vagueness.

Nik sighed and placed a calling hand on my shoulder, "Shopping" he explained but I knew there was more he wasn't telling me. "We're having some guests" he informed me dryly but had a certain gleam in his eye.

"Well okay then, I shall see you when you get back"

He placed a kiss on my forehead and was gone by the time I had opened my eyes.

**-XxxxxxX-**

Elijah and taken it upon himself to give me a tour of the gardens and the estate that they now owned.

We were now situated by a large oak tree; me with my legs ticked under him and him standing by the oak tree, not wanting to crease what I knew was an expensive suit.

"It is so wonderful to see you again Eli" I smiled up at him while fiddling with a piece of grass that I twirled around my finger.

He smiled with my use of his old nickname. "It certainly has been a while"

"650 years" I amended, recalling the dreadful morning when I had found his room to be empty and his belongings

I waited for him to say something but his happiness slowly faded into a pensive and troubled expression. Before I could interrogate him on what was bothering him, he lowly murmured, "I was scared..."

That was enough to have me up from the grass and standing by his side, "Why?"

"I saw the coffins" he explained like it was an obvious reason.

Still, I was left perplexed, "Coffins?"

"You don't know?" he breathed in both relief and remorse.

I was now curious and bewildered as to what coffins he could be referring to. "What are you talking about?"

His hands grabbed mine with an unexpected desperation. "We can't trust him Isa" he gritted through clenched teeth.

I placed a calming hand on his cheek and he leaned into it. "Can't trust who?" I gulped trying to search his gaze but he kept his head bowed and his eyes closed.

Finally, he met my gaze but very briefly. "Come with me" he offered his hand and I accepted it while trying to ignore the sinking feeling that hit my stomach, leaving me hollow with the impending doom.

He rushed me back to the house and then warily scanned the rooms before leading me down a flight of stairs and then quietly through a wide hallway. Simple with marble flooring and cream walls that were decorated with more paintings.

We the took a left turn and then another as he led me down a spiral staircase that I hadn't noticed before.

It seemed to lead to some sort of basement.

We were now walking down a rocky and dark ate that lead to an opened doorway.

When we stepped inside, my wild imaginations were erased with the sight of coffins that were lined up in a row.

Letting go of his hand, I limply forced myself to walk down the spaces between and the took hold of one of the lids, breathing heavily as I lifted it up.

Oh God!

I stood there for what felt like hours, simply gaping at the stoned features of the corpse, veins marring the beauty and life that she once had.

Remembering that there were seven, I spun back around and opened the next coffin. It continued on and every time I revealed who was inside - gasp would leave me.

Soon enough, all of them were opened and I had each of their lifeless faces etched in my brain.

**A/N: Well well well, she has found out about the coffins...how will she take it? Love for our loving Original brother?**


	10. Our Time Would Be Coming

**"Our time would be coming"**

**A/N: As always I thank you for your constant support...here's another one ;)  
**

My fingers trembled when smoothing down the black dress; brushing away the nonexistent lint. I stared at the mirror, looking over my reflection and took deep breaths as I slipped my feet into the black heels.

"We'll don't you look...ravishing" Nik's reflection emerged with a gleam in his eye. He had his arms crossed and his form was leaning on the doorway, silently watching me.

In return, I forced myself to return it, stretching my red stained lips into a convincing smile. "Thanks"

The dress was simple - black with a low back and cut out designs.

Turning my back to him, I reached towards the bedside to grab my clip ons but his hand had whipped out to stop me. "Leave your hair down" he murmured.

I looked up at the mirror at his reflection and coerced myself to give him another secretive smile.

Somehow, this wasn't enough as he read through me. "What's wrong?" he fretted and rounded me so he could search for the answer himself. "The Cullen boy" he finalised.

I wanted to scoff and then punch him for being so blind.

Nonetheless, I decided to go along with it and I dropped the act and allowed the mask to fall, revealing my dulled features. "It might surprise you but I don't take kindly on betrayal"

He sighed and rested one hand on the wardrobe as he sought out my diverting gaze. "I was just trying to protect you" he paused and then something seemed to anger him. "Though, I did not ask that child to pursue you" he growled.

"Let's just forget about it" I murmured and slipped one of the silver hair clips into my curls and allowed them to fall over one shoulder. When reaching over for another clip, I found that he was still studying me so I altered his concentration, "So what deal are you making with the Salvatores?"

"I never said there was a deal" he shook his head with a disgusted scoff. "I will listen to their proposal and decide whether to kill them or not" he smirked at me but I could only notice how vague he was being.

Just to see if he could regain my respect, I tried to prod him into explaining why our family lay in coffins, "What is it you want from them?" I specified.

"They have something of mine..." Again he remained stubborn, not wanting to admit to me and I was insulted by the fact that he wanted any secrets between us.

Not giving him a chance to become suspicions, I pretended to be in the dark as I asked, "Is this about the doppelgänger?"

He simply smiled and then walked back to me, pressing himself onto my back and his fingers trailed up my sides. "You don't have to worry about a thing" he murmured but his gaze had dulled.

Suddenly, the emotions were shut off again when he took my hand and twirled me around, "Ready?"

With a tight lipped smile and a broken spirit, I accepted his arm, looping mine around his and we then trailed down the stairs.

At the bottom, Elijah stood there with one hand on the banister as he whipped up to look at us. I smiled when his eyes widened and his gaze fell over my form several times.

When we approached him, he pulled me away from Nik and into his waiting arms. "You look very..." he paused, taking another look at me and grinning bashfully, "...beautiful"

I nodded in gratitude, "Thank you"

As the clocked continued to tick, I could only think about how much longer it would be to have there bodies in coffins.

When I had reached over to take the daggers out of Rebekah and Kol, Elijah had stopped me and put them back in.

He told me that our time would be coming...

Right after this dinner.

I craned my head towards Nik and stuck to the plan, "So when are they arr-"

The launch three raps on the door interrupted and answered my question. Elijah sent me a meaningful look before walking to the door and opening for our guests. "Please, come in"

I heard him say but was now staring at the all too confident Nik.

What was his plan?

Why would he do something like this?

Yes, I had accepted his faults and thought that I knew him but tis was beyond anything that he had ever done.

What could he possibly gain from this?

Power? Control?

I could no longer think over this as the two infamous brothers walked through the doorway.

Light blue eyes landed on me before I heard that all too familiar Salvatore charm laced in his greeting, "Well hello..."

**A/N: hands up if you want a dinner part with the Mikaelson and Salvatore brothers? (Jump up and squeal - I do I do I do!) **


	11. It Now Begins

**It Now Begins**

**A/N: I'm stuffy and ill - sorry for any mistakes. **

As the food wasn't fully prepared, I had excused myself to the kitchen and allowed the boys to get down to business.

I knew from the name that the Salvatores were Italian so I decided I should make italian, so while the pasta was still boiling for the carbonara, I decided to get started on the salad.

I thought that the boys would leave me to man the kitchen but I was wrong when a certain vampire entered the room. "Care for an extra hand?" he offered and shook his fingers in emphasis.

"Always welcome" I politely smiled and passed him a wooden spoon so he could check on the sauce for me. "Check on the sauce for me, please?"

He smirked and confidently sauntered over to the open pot. He lifted it to his lips and darted out his tongue to taste what he scooped up. "You are actually pretty good" he complimented.

"Pretty good?" I hitched an eyebrow and placed my hands on my hips. "That my friend, is the best damn carbonara you will ever have!" I teased and he eyed me but then broke into a smile.

He then grew adventurous when searching around the kitchen. "Tiramisu? Panna Cotta? Stromboli? Carbonara?" he listed and then paused to peer down at me, "Why an Italian cuisine?" he inquired.

"Impress the guests" I shrugged.

He locked gazes with me and then intentionally licked his lips before purring, "You didn't have to go through so much trouble" I resisted the urge to roll my eyes when he tried to be discreet when asking, "Must be nice for the to have a sister that can cook..." He trailed off and I could read the question behind his words.

Clearly, he was fishing for information.

Wanting to know my story and my link to this whole mess.

"Nice try Salvatore" I smirked when his fell as I stalked towards him and placed the apron onto his chest, "Unlike most girls, I can see past the charm and smirk" I replied and then turned back around to walk to the counter.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" he raised his arms defensively and masked an innocence.

I tilted my head and this time, I did roll my eyes. "It takes much more to impress me from spouting my whole life for you"

He hitched an eyebrow at the challenge that I presented for him. Still, I had no time to be playing around with baby fangs so I pointed to the counter with the plates. "Set the table" I instructed when he followed my line of sight.

He smirked and shook his head, muttering to himself but then complied.

I picked up the salad and then walked out of the kitchen and headed towards the dining room.

It now begins...

**A/N: Firstly thank you for last chappies reviews and. Hope you enjoyed this one. Love the contrasting but similar relationship between the Salvatores and the Mikaelson brothers. **

**Review for love to Damon? If another shipping that couple or holding out for a BellaxKlaus/BellaxElijah?**


	12. Bon Appetit

**"Bon Appetit" **

**A/N: As always, I thank you for the love that you have for the story and for taking a few moments to review it, THANK YOU. Enjoy this again...**

As I walked towards them, I caught Damon's appraising eye but at the same time, it was followed by Elijah's disapproving glare that was now directed at the older Salvatore brother.

I placated him with a small smile and then taking a seat next to him, patting his tensed arm.

Once I was sure he wouldn't make an attack, I turned to address the rest of the table, "Bon appetit..." I grinned but it faltered when I caught Damon's watchful gaze so I added, "Or...felice mangiare"

"Thank you, Isabella" he purred with a wink.

I rolled my eyes and then accepted the salad that Niklaus passed me but kept my eyes diverted.

Thankfully he didn't seem to notice my wariness as he now focused on the guests. "Isn't this nice? Sitting down, enjoying a meal like civilised men?" I cleared my throat and he chuckled, "and woman" he corrected.

"Didn't exactly come down here to eat" the young Salvatore decided to make his thoughts known. "I thought we were going to talk?" Stefan inquired with a curt tone.

I dropped my fork to scold him, "I did not make all this food so that you could turn it down" I grimaced when he scoffed and made a move to stand. "So you can sit or I can make you" I threatened with a wave of the knife in my hand.

"Make me?" he hitched an eyebrow.

Locking eyes with him, I murmured, "I still kept some of the toys from the Spanish Inquisition"

"Indulge her" Elijah smiled at me and Stefan gave in, sitting back down and reluctantly adding some pasta to his plate.

For a while, the only sounds were the forks and knives scraping against the plates, followed by several moans of appreciation which, I the chef, really welcomed.

"So, was this what you had in mind when you undaggering my brother?" Nik suddenly questioned but cast a wary glance towards me.

"The more, the merrier" Damon beamed and ate another forkful. He was either brave for talking back to my brother of simply idiotic.

Thankfully, Nik didn't lose his temper but he still forced a smile, "Well, Elijah and I have had our share of quarrels over the century but we always make it through"

I didn't miss the glances that both brothers sent to me and I seemed to be a mistake because the Salvatores also caught it and their gazes trailed down to me.

Not wanting to tip them off, I continued to eat, pretending that nothing had happened.

"So where is the lovely Elena tonight?" Elijah piped up to distract them.

Stefan stopped playing with his food as he grimaced. "I don't know. Ask Damon"

This then made Niklaus unexpectedly erupt in amused laughter.

Both me and Elijah were in the dark as we searched their faces, waiting for the answer but Nik continued to laugh. "Oh Elijah, I forget that you have missed quite a lot" he grinned.

I gritted my teeth and gripped my glass, angry and troubled but also slightly worried as to why he was so carefree, while his family lay in several caskets about two feet beneath us.

"There seems to be trouble in paradise" Nik elaborated with another laugh.

Stefan seemed to only get more frustrated, "I didn't come here to discuss Elena" he argued.

Nik laughed again in a mocking manner, intentionally wanting to infuriate him. "It's just the allure of the Petrovas doppelgänger..." he trailed off and i stopped chewing, scared of the dangerous territory we would be treading. "...so strange and undeniable" his eyes sought mine out.

"Klaus...", both me and Elijah warned, only antagonising our guests.

"What? We're all adults here" he grew defensive.

I brought the glass of wine to my lips but paused to ask, "Why bring up matters that were resolved long ago?" I sipped at the Claret and savoured the taste.

He remained calm, "Given their shared affection for both Elena and Katherine, I think it's only fair that our guests learn of the originator of the Petrovas line" he inquired.

Damon suddenly grew interested, resting his elbows on the table and leaning in, "Oh, please - do tell"

"Elijah..." Nik offered.

I cleared my throat, growing uncomfortable as Elijah actually began to speak. "Well, when our family first settled here, there was a girl, an exquisite beauty. Every boy of age desired to be her suitor but she was too busy living her life. But then one day..." his words were drawn off again, left in the silence and he changed his mind and said, "None loved her more than Niklaus"

"I'd say there was one who loved her at least as much..." Nik input staring down at his brother, reminding me too much of our past together.

The Salvatore brothers were only entertained, oblivious to the real dilemma. Stefan was finally pleased to turn the tables as he too tuned in, "So you both loved the same girl?" his dark eyes dancing with excitement.

"Love" Elijah amended and his darkened eyes landed on mine, the same time that Niklaus' did.

The thickened tension humming in the atmosphere had me growing even more uneasy, especially as they continued to stare at me, willing for me to acknowledge them.

I pushed away from the table and hastily excused myself, "I'm going to check on dessert"

"Isabella..." Elijah held my arm but I wrung it away from him.

"I will be back" I promised with a tight lipped smile but refused to look at either of them.

I just had to leave.

**A/N: Well the story's out...what did you think?**


	13. I Felt Sympathetic

**"I Felt Sympathetic"**

**A/N: TAKE NOTE - Forgive me if I wasn't clear enough. I rewrote the Vampire Diaries history by having Isabella as the original Petrova, instead of Tatia...**

While I was gone, I could hear them talk of trivial matters such as the weather and the council, so I decided it was time to put them out of their misery.

I decided that I could handle going back, so after wiping my hands down my dress, I breathed in and took confident steps back into the dining room.

The second, I emerged at the doorway, I had all their attentive gazes onto me, even the compelled humans standing in the background.

I ignored their stares and walked back to my seat, placed the tiramisu onto the table and reached for the glass. When Nik waved the bottle of wine, I shook my head in decline and used my finger to call for one of the human girl.

She smiled and skipped towards me.

All was silent as I took one of the knives and caressed it down her wrist, allowing the blood to drip into my wine glass.

When I decided it was full enough, I nodded, allowing her to move back with the other girls who had been clearing the table.

I then picked up my glass and took a satisfied sip - sweet and tangy, effortlessly rolled down my tongue.

With an appreciative moan, I fluttered my eyes open and found they were all still staring.

Stefan - questioning. damon - smirking. Niklaus - amused. Elijah - worried. opening my eyes

Take a sip and sigh - look up and they're all watching

I quirked up a eyebrow and waved a hand towards the, "You may continue..."

Slowly, one by one, their eyes tore away from me as Nik decided to change the subject. "The proposal" he announced.

"It's all very simple" Damon took initiative, "All we want is for you to leave Mystic Falls forever" he sat back and smiled contently, "Then me, Steam and Elena begin our happily ever after"

It sounded so simple when phrased.

Nik's patience was running out, I could tell with how he shifted on his chair and locked his fingers together on the table. "You don't seem to understand. Her blood insures that I will always have more hybrids" he explained and I frowned at his voiced plans "I am not leaving Elena behind"

This time, I could not help but speak out, "Why are you so adamant on having more hybrids? What army do you need to build? There doesn't seem to be anymore people who would dare defy you" I argued, not able to find the logic behind his intentions.

"Reinforcements are always necessary" he replied cooly and refilled his glass.

I inclined my head to the left and furrowed my eyebrows."What are you trying to protect yourself from?"

He leaned in, placed a hand on the table and locked eyes with him. "Just because you don't see the war, doesn't mean it isn't there"

As his eyes lingered on mine, I felt sympathetic.

Suddenly, he broke the tension between us when focusing back on the Salvatores. "Okay, indulge me" he played with a determined expression. "Let us say that I do leave her. What then?" he challenged and i could read into something behind his words. "How long will it be until one of you turns her into a vampire? Or worse, before she dies between your battles?" A new found edge hardened his words as he continued, "Both of you believe that you can protect her but that is a delusion" he glanced between them and then fleetingly towards me. "Gentlemen, the worst thing for Elena Gilbert is...the two of you" he finalised.

His whole speech had left me breathless and perplexed. Everything he said must be uprooted from his own experience.

"Do you believe that?" I murmured.

He turned back to me and stared me down with those intense deep blue eyes, glazed with all his hidden secrets and masked anguish. "I do" he nodded.

"Then..." I stopped when remembering the guests' presence. "Never mind" I shook my head and drank the rest of my sorority girl.

"I'm going to ge some air" Damon stood up from the table and headed towards the doorway.

"Go with him brother, don't want him to wander to far" Nik tried to joke but the chuckle he rasped sounded off.

As Elijah glanced at me meaningfully and then followed after Damon, I felt the panic set in.

Could I really betray Niklaus?

**A/N: Basically instead of Tatia - we had Isabella who is truly - Isabella Marie Petrova. She is the sister to the originator of the Petrova doppelgänger. Elijah and Klaus fell for her and not Tatia. Hopefully that cleared your confusion. **


	14. I Felt Lonely

**"I Was Lonely"**

**A/N: Sorry for missing yesterday – I was ill and disgusting and not fit to write. Enjoy this update..**

Stefan had trailed after his brother and Elijah, leaving me and Klaus alone.

"That went well…" he sighed while absentmindedly shook his glass, fixated on how the red wine twirled around.

Ignoring his statement and serene air, I chastely asked, "Everything you said to them, do you really believe that?" I wondered, referring to how he had advised the Salvatore brothers to leave the doppelganger alone but if he truly believed that, then he was a hypocrite. Maybe he had just said it as a way to get them on his side and retrieve his blood source. "You really think you were the worst thing for me?" I inquired, clearing his confusion.

He took a moment to answer me before inclining his head towards me and nodded. "Yes"

"I don't" I denied and allowed my head to fall in my hands as I sighed wistfully. "I believe you were both the best part of me" I replied and then exhaled again, feeling tired and scared of what was to come. "When will it be enough for you Nik?"

"What do you mean?" he seemed genuinely perplexed as his eyebrows were now furrowed.

I sat up straighter and built up my courage to question him. "When will it be enough? How many hybrids will it take for you to not feel…lonely?" I hesitated slightly and let my gaze drop to the napkin between my fingers.

"I never said I was lonely" he murmured and took an unusually long sip of his wine.

I peeked up at him and met his sheltered gaze as I answered, "You didn't have to"

"I want loyalty" he admitted but now broke the stare to focus on the fireplace ahead. "I want people that I can trust" he added with a hard edged fierceness.

"Trust is earned"

"I've tried that" he snapped.

I crossed my legs and then dropped the napkin, resting my woven fingers onto the table. "What about me?" I quipped with narrowed eyes.

"What about you?" his forehead creased with his confusion.

I leaned my head onto my hand and searched his guarded features, hoping I could read past his mask. "All those times I stayed by your side. I followed you everywhere"

"Well it wasn't just me that you followed" he retorted with a mocking scoff.

I took a deep breath, trying to will myself to not begin another argument regarding Elijah. That was a long time ago and we should now be living in the now, except I didn't understand why I was here now. "Why did you bring me here?"

A smirk curved up the corner of his lips as he sarcastically replied, "I was lonely"

His intense blue eyes now met mine and he leaned in, his intentions clear but I pressed a hand to his chest and pushed him back, making him frown. "What did you promise, Elijah?" I asked, not wanting to give him another chance to try and kiss me.

I was now anxious as to what would happen to him because even though he used his sarcasm, I knew it was another layer to his mask. "I don't know what you mean"

"This deal you're making, what does Elijah get out of it?" I wanted to give him the opportunity to prove to me that he was still the person that I first met. I wanted to know that I could still trust him – that there was a explanation to the people he once loved but were now resting in his coffins.

"He told you" he growled and shot up from his seat. His anger sent tremors through him and his hands clenched into tight fists as he shook his head, "Of course he told you" he hissed under his breath.

I too stood up and walked forwards trying to talk to him but it was too late.

"Hello brother"

Kol's voice ignited Niklaus' betrayal and my guilt.

What have I done?

**A/N: Question: Will Klaus forgive Bella or will it have to be Klaus wanting Bella's forgiveness?**


	15. We're Leaving You

**"We're Leaving You" **

**A/N: thank you for the last chapter's reviews. Amazing to go through each one which just made me want to write more.**

Kol was first, blurring towards Nikalus, with a dagger in his hand which was soon dug into Nik's side. A guttural and animalistic growl escaped him and before he could react, Finn and Rebekah followed.

I watched at his siblings mercilessly continued their torture while Nik simply sat there and endured the pain, willing himself not to scream again, not wanting to expose any weakness.

Regardless, the anguish and betrayal was still evident.

Elijah then appeared and ran towards Nik with another dagger but I finally found my strength. I stumbled towards Nik and stretched out my hands to shield him, causing Elijah to halt in his movements and drop his raised hand. "Stop!" I thundered my plea. "Will this make you any better that him?" I spat out, hoping to appeal to their better nature.

"No but it makes us feel better" Kol smiled sadistically and I rolled my eyes.

"Kol, stop" this time Elijah called the command. "Isabella is right" he stared into my eyes and nodded in agreement.

"Fine" he grumbled, pouting like a child and dropping his dagger. "You always ruin all the fun" he muttered under his breath and this time I did roll my eyes.

Silently, I stepped away from the coiled form that was Niklaus and dropped my hands to my side. Soon enough, I had to clench them into tight fists that would stop me from reaching out and comforting him.

"We're leaving you Nik" Rebekah stated with a hand on her hip.

As he straightened up, he cast a glare on each of his siblings as if memorising each face. He then stopped on mine and I flinched with the disgust I was met with. "I suppose you'll be leaving too" he sneered.

"Yes..." I admitted in a low voice and then added, "...but not with them"

Surprise engulfed his bitterness but it wasn't completely gone as he looked between me and his brother. "What? Not ridin off in the sunset with Elijah" he mocked with a rasped laugh.

"Enough!"

That was most definitely not my voice.

**A/N: You probably know who has arrived now...**


	16. Mother

**"Mother"**

**A/N: Explanation at the bottom but for now enjoy...**

All we could manage was a gasp as we stared at what we had thought we lost.

Seeing her shot blonde hair reminded me of how she would sit with me and Rebekah and we would make garlands for each other. Her warmth blue eyes brought me to the times where she would hold my shoulders gently and tell me to be strong. Glancing at her hand reminded me of how she held mine tightly as I watched the men bury my father.

How was she here?

Elijah had explained to me that she was dead and after not seeing her in the coffin, I had assumed that was so.

I knew that Elijah had not been tricking me because his eyes were as wide as mine, if not more.

"Mother" Rebekah rasped out, being the first one of us to find her voice.

Regardless, all she received was a polite nod because Esther was now walking towards my direction but her eyes fixated on the person over my shoulder.

Before acknowledging her son, her eyes flickered to me but remained expressionless, leaving me fearful of what to expect.

Once I found my footing, I shuffled to the side and Elijah's hand sought out mine as we waited...

"Look at me"

Nik was hesitant and wary in craning his neck to meet her eyes. As Nik was crouched, she stood confidently, at least a foot taller than him at that moment. This only made him look weaker and more vulnerable. He seemed more scared that he had ever been when facing Mikael.

"Do you know why I am here?" she finally asked sternly

"T-to k-ki-kiill me?" he stammered but tried to maintain strength. However, he couldn't help the tears that brimmed in his eyes but still remained strong enough to not acknowledge them and wipe them away.

He looked broken, lost and...uncertain.

"To forgive you"

Again, we all gasped and I felt both hope and anger with her proclamation.

"I want us to be a family again" she added fiercely and reached for his hand, helping him to his feet and I stood in awe of this woman. Her forgiveness and love seemed to know no bounds. "All of us" I was more pleasantly surprised when she took my hand in hers too and pulled me to her side.

The others soon joined us.

This was the closest thing that I had to a family and Esther was the reason behind all of that.

**A/N: Poor naive Bella...**

**Sorry for my lack of updating - I am now buried under a snowstorm of tissues. Have a terrible cold and something else which the doctor will hopefully identify tomorrow. Have a good evening. **


	17. I'm done

**"I'm done" **

**A/N: Thaaaaaaannnnnnkkkk yyyyyyooooouuuu! Hope you like this one. **

I blinked but then had to shut my eyes with the blinding sunlight rays streaming through the window.

I then, rolled over so I could face the ceiling with my arm now casually draped on top of the covers.

It was lonely not having someone spend the night with me. Nothing physical just the intimacy of having someone hold you through the peaceful slumber and then having them to wake up to.

Breathing out a tired sigh, I got out of bed and grabbed robe, seeing as I was only in a skimpy black nightgown - courtesy of Rebekah.

Once I was dressed, I trailed out of the room and zoned in on the strange sounds and new voices coming from downstairs.

When I hit the last step, I had to move back when someone whizzed past me with a row of clothes.

I followed after them and ended up in a large living room/parlour type of room. Some of them was gathered in there including three humans and several railings racked with clothes.

Only Esther, Rebekah and Elijah were not present.

Finn was being attended to by one of the tailors. Kol was by the mirror (surprise surprise) as he looked at his reflection and did different poses and expressions. Niklaus was lazily draped on one of the chairs and sketching.

"So Izzy, tell me how handsome I look" he winked at me from the mirror and I rolled my eyes.

"Oh Kol..." I sighed and wrapped an arm around his shoulder, "You know I can't be compelled" I replied and he pushed me lightly but laughed all the same.

"Coffee?" One of the humans approached me and handed me a mug. I accepted it with a grateful smile and she simply skittered off into the kitchen.

I could get used to us.

My smile obviously caught a certain hybrid's attention as he raised his eyebrows at my blissful expression.

The relaxed state faded and I angrily stormed out of the room, heading towards the kitchen but Nik had other ideas. "Just say it" he sighed his weary demand.

I played dumb but still glared at him, "What?"

"Say whatever you want to say" he snapped. "Just get it over and done with" he hissed and pulled me to the side, away from the human's curious eyes.

"Fine" I placed my mug down to the side and then whipped out to slap him. I let the anger take control over the words that I had reigned in for twenty four hours. "You are a selfish psychotic ingrate with no understanding of the word family. You say you want loyalty and respect, yet you screw everyone else over. Its childish and beneath you and I am tired" I was now breathing heavy and trembling.

"What do you mean tired?" He questioned.

"It means that I am done - with you" I stated simply and turned around, leaving him there.

Sadly, he wasn't done as he chased after me up the stairs. "Isabella..." He grabbed my hand but I pulled it away.

"I'm done Nik"

**A/N: Wow. Proud of Bella? Is she really done with Nik?**


	18. Let Us Look Forwards

**"Let Us Look Forwards"**

**A/N: As always I thank you for such a great response to this story and I am pleased to be writing and sharing it with such wonderful and supportive people. **

The rest of the day was a distraction as I agreed to accompanying Rebekah and Kol to a shopping spree.

Not exactly ideal but it turned out to be fun. We caught up and me and Rebekah teased Kol for constantly changing the subject's focus onto himself. She also teased him when he tried to flirt with me but I laughed it off because I knew he was just trying to rile me up.

Finn had decided to stay at home with Esther which wasn't really a surprised because he always had been what Kol called 'mummy's boy'. Nik - well he suddenly had some 'errands' to run after our little talk.

I didn't feel guilty because everything I had said was not a lie.

Anyway, I was upset about not being able to see Elijah at all today. Rebekah told me he left early in the morning with no explanation as to where he was going.

Fortunately, when we came back, I trailed up the stairs with my shopping bags, pleased to find him in his bedroom.

I placed the bags down by his door and timidly knocked, to get his attention. When his eyes met mine, a welcoming smile was quirked up and I took it as an invitation so I stepped inside. "Morning" I shyly waved with a small smile, nervous as to whether he was unhappy with me.

His response was a pleased grin and then him standing up from the bed to approach me. "Good morning" he replied and placed a gentle kiss of my cheek. The brief contact was enough to sigh as the delicious aroma of his musky cologne.

When he stepped back, I placed my hands in my pockets and rocked on my heels while trying to stop myself from mauling him. He was dressed in a black tux with a white dress shirt that hugged his body very nicely. His black tie was undone and loosely hanging around his collar.

I may have licked my lips.

Thankfully he didn't notice as he had been fixing his cufflinks. "About yesterday..." I began with a remorseful expression.

He ran his hands down my arms comforting me and then took my hands in his. "It was yesterday" he assured me with a placating smile. "Now let us look forwards" he commanded.

"Mmm, of course" I smiled, happy that he wasn't angry with me truing to protect his brother. "The future" I said but fretted over the word.

"Yes"

He simply nodded, oblivious to my slight disdain. "Like tonight..." he murmured with a question hanging in the air.

I reached up to fix his collar and then take his tie in my hands. "What about it?" I inquired, peeking up at him from under my eyelashes to read through his nervousness.

"Would you..." he paused and swallowed audibly. His nerves taking a toll on him that I dropped my hands to my side and waited for him to continue. I waited for him to drop his hooded gaze onto mine before he took a deep breath. "Would you like to accompany me to this ball?"

"As your date?" I stammered, involuntarily stumbling back. "Elijah..." I sighed, fighting off the urge to jump him and say yes. "I-I can't" I regretted it and at that moment hated my will power. "We agreed" I reminded him with an agitated shake of my head.

I caught a glimpse of how his features stoned and his gleaming eyes dulled but he remained brave. "You're right" he nodded with a tight lipped smile. "Sorry" he murmured and turned away from me so he could look into the mirror and finish preparing.

Hating how slumped his shoulders were, I wrapped my arms around him and reached up on my tip toes to rest my head on his shoulder. "I promise to dance with you" I vowed.

I was pleased to see the light returning to his eyes as he looked at my reflection. "It's the waltz, are you sure you can keep up?" he teased.

"With you?" I asked with a half-hearted laugh. I then walked around so i could look at him. "Absolutely" I replied with a grin, happy to have conquered an awkward moment. "I should go get changed"

"See you soon" again he moved down to appease the both of us with the simple yet intimate burns on his lips against my skin.

I nodded and repeated. "Soon"

Such a small word...

**A/N: Cute couple or are you still holding out for Klaus and Bella? **


	19. For a beautiful girl

**"For a beautiful girl" **

My hair was up. Rebekah had curled it and left a few tendrils loose before tucking in a silver and diamond clip.

She had tried to do my makeup but I pushed her away and kept it minimal. Dark red coat of lipstick and light brushes of a dark eyeshadow.

From the options, I decided to keep it simple and go with a mermaid style black gown. Strapless, floor-length and formal enough to not get any strange stares.

"Here" Niklaus' reflection appeared from the doorway as he stalked towards me. I took not of how handsome he looked in his tuxedo. I just loved when guys dressed up. "Let me" he offered but gave no room for protesting as his fingers worked the zipper, gently ghosting over my bare back.

"Exquiste" he breathed against my ear, making me shiver. When his graze lingered by my neck, I stepped away from him and forced a grim smile. I then moved towards Rebekah's vanity mirror. She had taken out different jewellery sets for me to borrow.

"Actually..." Nik came from behind me and placed a hand on mine to stop my movements. "I was hoping you would wear this instead" he then revealed what was in the black velvet box.

Inside, laid on midnight blue silk, was a beautiful silver necklace with a rather large diamond in the middle. It was simple but probably very expensive.

In an involuntarily manner, I gasped and reached out to caress the silver as I heard him purr. "Beautiful necklace for a beautiful girl" he cooed in his honeyed tone.

God - he was pulling out all stops for this.

Except the whole thing missed one thing - an apology.

"Shall I put it on?" he asked but with a knowing smirk as he took the necklace and began to walk behind me.

However, I wasn't going to let him get to me.

Shaking my head, I withdrew from his closeness, evidently shocking him.

"You can't do this" I pushed him away when he tried to step closer.

He remained both amused and perplexed. "Do what?" he questioned, staring at me as if I was the one losing my sanity.

"You can't just erase everything!" I exclaimed with a gasped laugh. "You can't just buy me!" I repeated and snatched he necklace from his hands, shaking it furiously. "You want people to trust you?" I arched an eyebrow and then threw the necklace back at him. "Then make them worthy of your trust" I sneered before walking out.

**A/N: Finally someone to throw it back to him. Happy with Isabella's decision?**

**The ball in the next chapter - excited?**


End file.
